custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Phyrrus362/Return to Activity
Wow, haven't made one of these in a while. A New Beginning For those of you who don't know me, I was part of the CBW community for a while before I left about four years ago due to a loss of interest in BIONICLE. It seems that a lot of users that were around back then are gone now, but there also seems to be a lot of new users --well, new to me at least. Well, I'm back now with a renewed interest in BIONICLE, and with new ideas for stories and characters. Let's get down to business. MOCs Phyrrus Phyrrus New MOC Blog (1).JPG|Glatorian Phyrrus Phyrrus New MOC Blog (2).JPG|Captain of the Heat Blade Pirates and former battle commander of the Vulcanus Militia. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (3).JPG|Skilled in combat using a sword. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (4).JPG|Although, he prefers using two. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (5).JPG|Also proficient in hand to hand combat. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (6).JPG|He can use his fire element to make a chakram to fight with. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (7).JPG|Again, he prefers using two. My self-MOC. For those of you who saw him four years ago, his design hasn't changed much, but his story sure has. On Bara Magna, he was the leader of the Vulcanus Militia, as well as the longest-reigning champion of the Glatorian arena. When Mata-Nui came to Bara Magna, Phyrrus was one of the Glatorian who received elemental powers from him. Shortly after the reformation of Spherus Magna and the establishment of a central government, Phyrrus was imprisoned for getting in a fight and killing his opponent. He escaped with two fellow inmates and founded the Heat Blade Pirates with them. Skarix Phyrrus New MOC Blog (8).JPG|Makuta Skarix Phyrrus New MOC Blog (9).JPG|Makuta of the Matoran Universe and member of the Heat Blade Pirates. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (10).JPG|Weapon of choice: the gun sword. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (11).JPG|Useful for both short range... Phyrrus New MOC Blog (12).JPG|...And long range. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (13).JPG|Skarix also wields a katana as a secondary weapon. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (14).JPG|Much faster than the gun sword. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (15).JPG|Extremely deadly in this Makuta's hands. My secondary self-MOC. Like Phyrrus, his design is almost the same as it was four years ago, but his story and even his name are much different. He was originally a Makuta of the Matoran Universe. He served directly under Teridax for years, but left to go on his own shortly before the Great Cataclysm. As a Makuta, his primary enemies were Toa, battling with various Toa throughout the Matoran Universe. He fought Toa Tahu most often, clashing with him on multiple occasions. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, he fought Tahu one last time before surrendering. He was then imprisoned for a short time before escaping with Phyrrus and another inmate. Asgard Phyrrus New MOC Blog (16).JPG|Toa Asgard Phyrrus New MOC Blog (17).JPG|Rogue Toa originally from the Matoran universe and member of the Heat Blade Pirates. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (18).JPG|He uses a gladiator-like fighting style, using both a sword and shield. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (19).JPG|A very powerful fighter with his sword. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (20).JPG|A legendary sword. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (21).JPG|Specially made to defend against dark forces. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (22).JPG|It is his most prized possession. My third self-MOC. He goes with the previous two MOCs: very little change in design since I showed him four years ago, but his story is very different. He originated from the Matoran Universe but didn't stay long. He sent himself to space in order to reach Bota Magna, where he believed he'd find a legendary weapon capable of vanquishing evil forever. He succeeded in finding the weapon, but was unable to return to the Matoran Universe. After the reformation of Spherus Magna, he began hunting down Makuta. He found his first one in Spherus Magna's capital city and killed it on sight. He was then imprisoned for murder. He escaped shortly after along with fellow inmates Phyrrus and Skarix. Tahu Phyrrus New MOC Blog (23).JPG|Toa Tahu Phyrrus New MOC Blog (24).JPG|Fleet Admiral of Spherus Magna's military. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (25).JPG|His arm was cut off in his last battle with Skarix and replaced with a prosthetic one. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (26).JPG|He primarily uses a single fire blade. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (27).JPG|But he can still use two if he needs to. Tahu, Toa of Fire. Aside from clashing with my MOC Skarix numerous times in the Matoran Universe, Tahu keeps his canon history up until the reformation of Spherus Magna. After Spherus Magna was reformed, Tahu helped in the establishment of a central government. He was appointed the title of Fleet Admiral afterwards, and was in charge of Spherus Magna's entire military force. Shortly after becoming Fleet Admiral, Tahu fought with Skarix one last time and lost his arm in the battle. Skarix surrendered and Tahu ordered him to be imprisoned. Karzahn Phyrrus New MOC Blog (28).JPG|Makuta Karzahn Phyrrus New MOC Blog (29).JPG|Teridax's successor... Phyrrus New MOC Blog (30).JPG|... And the biggest threat to Spherus Magna's government. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (31).JPG|The staff he wields is reminiscent of Teridax's own staff. Phyrrus New MOC Blog (32).JPG|Wearing the corrupted Ignika, he is truly the most dangerous being in existence. Some of the older members here may remember my MOC Makuta Karzahn from a few years ago. Since then, Karzahn has undergone major changes. Karzahn was originally a Matoran adventurer, always searching for rare artifacts. After Spherus Magna was reformed, he continued adventuring in this new land. He would eventually come across the Kanohi Ignika, which was thought to be lost. He put the mask on, and its power amplified the darkness inside him, greatly changing his form and giving him access to the power of Shadow. He took the name of Makuta and now claims to be Teridax's successor. Other Pictures Phyrrus New MOC Blog (33).JPG|The Heat Blade Pirates Phyrrus New MOC Blog (34).JPG|Makuta Skarix vs Toa Tahu Phyrrus New MOC Blog (35).JPG|Makuta Karzahn vs Pirate Captain Phyrrus Story and Other Things During my last stay, I created MOC after MOC after MOC, but never really published a story, or more than a few wiki pages for that matter. I'm doing things differently this time, doing things right. I intend to make pages for each of my MOCs, and hopefully write a story. Bear with me until then, I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. That's all for now. Until next time! '''The one and only! 23:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts